The Nightmares of Fearless
by dani-curtis-16
Summary: I decided to make a series of one-shots, each highlighting the turtles' relationship with my OC, their eleven-year-old sister, Danielle. I've done Raph, so here's Leo! As soon as I fine tune my plans, I'll write Mikey and Donnie, possibly April, Casey, and Splinter! Let me know what you all think!


**The Nightmares of Fearless**

**I decided to make a series of one-shots, each highlighting the turtles' relationship with my OC, their eleven-year-old sister, Danielle. I've done Raph, so here's Leo! As soon as I fine tune my plans, I'll write Mikey and Donnie, possibly April, Casey, and Splinter! Let me know what you all think!**

**Leo's POV**

I was running through the trees, my heart beating out of control. Even though my legs were about to give out, even though I couldn't breathe, even if I felt I couldn't move anymore, I still ran.

All because of the voice that was calling for me in a fearful pained tone.

It wasn't my goofball baby brother Mikey. It wasn't my genius second youngest brother Donnie. It wasn't my immediate hot-headed brother Raph. It wasn't even my father, who had raised me from mutation.

No, the one crying for me was my youngest, my baby in every way but blood, Dani.

And I _would not_ stop until I had reached her.

Finally, I caught sight of a clearing in the distance. I sped up, praying that I was close to my sweet baby girl, that I could save her from whatever was scaring her…

Then, my heart dropped and my eyes widened. There, in the middle of the clearing, lying in a curled up ball, was my Dani, with a pool of blood gathering around her broken body.

I let out a horrified screech before closing the distance between me and Dani in a flash, tearing trees out of my way and striding across the clearing before dropping to my knees in front of my broken little sister.

Her eyelids slid open, 'Aniki…'

I carefully lifted Dani into my lap, not caring a bit about the blood staining me, 'I'm here, sweetie, you're gonna be okay.'

Dani shook her head, and I have never seen such a destroyed form in my life. She had gashes all around her body, the worst one being across her chest. These gashes were where all the blood was pouring out of and not a single inch of skin was without a bruise or cut of some sort.

I took a deep breath, because tears were starting to blur my vision and sobs were building up in my chest. I whispered, 'Baby, please, hold on. I'll get help, you'll be okay, just please don't leave me.'

Dani took my hand, a small smile on her lips, 'I'm so sorry, but you can't save me this time. It's too late, aniki.'

I started hyperventilating, 'Dani, you're wrong. Please, just stay awake, stay with me…' I bit my lip, there had to be a way…

Dani coughed up some blood before muttering, 'Tell everyone I love them, and I'm sorry. I tried… my best…' Her eyes began to close, her breathing began to fade.

'Dani, no, don't! I need you, honey, please…' I begged, grasping her to me, not letting her go.

Dani whispered softly, 'Love you so much, aniki… goodbye…' She sucked in a small breath, then just stopped. Her head lolled, her chest stopped moving, and I panicked.

'NO, NO, NO!' I screamed, shaking Dani, 'NOT MY DANI, PLEASE, NOT MY BABY!'

I screamed and cried as I held my dead sister…

'… Leo…'

It was all my fault Dani was gone…

'Bro!'

My whole world felt like it was shaking and crumbling around me… I was shaking so badly…

'My son, wake up!'

Dani, my baby, no…

'ANIKI, WAKE UP!' Dani's voice yelled into my ear, and my eyes flew open as I bolted into a sitting position.

I looked around me, dazed with sweat and tears pouring down my face. My father held my hand, looking concerned. Raph had me by the shoulders, so I guess he was the one shaking me. Mikey and Donnie stood on either side of him, holding my arms down.

And sitting on my bed next to me was…

'Dani!' I gasped, snatching her into my arms and refusing to let go. _She was alive, she wasn't bleeding, she wasn't dead._

Dani _was_ confused, though, as she asked me, 'Leo, what's up? Did you have a nightmare? Are you even _capable_ of having nightmares, Fearless?' She emphasized by using her and Raph's nickname for me.

I looked around at my brothers and father, 'Can we speak alone?'

Everyone nodded, and Sensei said, 'Let us return to bed. Good night, my children.'

'Good night, Leo. Good night, Dani.' Our bros mumbled as they walked out of the room, Donnie closing the door behind him.

I then turned to Dani, fresh tears in my eyes as I hugged my little sister tighter to my chest.

Dani said, 'Leo, you're scaring me. What's wrong?'

I took a deep breath, 'I had the worst nightmare possible.'

'What's that? What could possibly scare you, Leo?' she asked, still confused as she naively hung onto her belief that I was invincible.

I rubbed my eyes, 'I just saw… you die. I watched you die in my arms.'

Dani blinked, 'I'll regret saying this but… is that all?'

I sighed, forgetting how low Dani's self-esteem was, 'Dani… I know that you don't see it, but I love you. More than anything.'

She frowned, 'What about our bros?'

I rolled my eyes and actually smirked, 'I love them, too. But you, you're special to me. You are almost like…'

'Your baby?' she asked, cocking an eyebrow that reminded me that she hung out with Raph way too much.

'I was going to say daughter, smarty' I answered, 'But baby works too.'

She replied, 'I'm not going anywhere. Dreams are just dreams. I wouldn't leave you guys, no matter what. Death probably couldn't stop me.'

Dani laughed; I didn't, so she continued, 'And, just between us…'

She wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me tight, 'I love you best, too, aniki.'

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close. I kissed the top of her head and asked, 'How about sleeping with your big brother? You can keep away my nightmares.'

Dani giggled like the sweet little angel she was, and she lay down next to me. I slung an arm over her protectively.

'Good night, aniki' Dani whispered.

'Good night, my baby' I whispered back.

And we fell asleep with smiles on our faces.

**Hope you all like! Let me know if you want me to do Dani with a certain character next! Suggestions and constructive criticism needed! **


End file.
